


Miraculous: Season 1

by CrappyHumanFangirl



Series: Watching their own show [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, So is Marinette, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, adrien is a dork, lol whoops, teenagers being teenagers, the weirdest thing ever, this was supposed to be short, watching their own show, what did i even write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyHumanFangirl/pseuds/CrappyHumanFangirl
Summary: Marinette woke up in a daze. She slowly sat up. ‘Where am I?’ she asked herself. She looked around and saw that she was on the floor surrounded by her classmates…“Where are we? And why are we here?”“You are here to watch your own show.”





	1. Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Meow-Hoo! So this is my first fanfic (that I am posting) and it's probably really cringey. sorry if I don't stay in character with anyone, this is kind of my first time really writing for fun. it just lets me relax and stuff so yeah... anyway I hope you like it and this is going to be a series so I am going to be doing all of the episodes of Miraculous Ladybug! Enjoy!

Marinette woke up in a daze. She slowly sat up. _‘Where am I? ’_ she asked herself. She looked around and saw bean bags, blankets, and pillows scattered around the room, along with a few doors in the back of the room and a couple tables with food on them.  she was on the floor surrounded by her classmates. She tried to get up more but something stopped her from standing. She looked down to see that something was in her lap… no… not something… _someone._ That  _someone_ was Adrien Agreste; she tried to hold back her shocked squeak but it still slipped out. It wasn't enough to wake him up, but it did wake up some of the lighter sleepers. Rose was startled awake, Nathaniel woke up but he was still half asleep, Juleka woke with a groan and started looking around, and Mylène just sat up.

“Where are we?” the boy asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, unaware of the inner turmoil that Marinette was having. _‘Breathe. It's ok. You will be ok. Everything is going-’ he moved. She squeaked again._

“I don't know. But what was that noise?” Rose asked as she sat up and looked around.

“Marinette, do you know what it was? That noise?” Myèlne asked, looking at the girl in question and giving her a confused look at her very red face. Marinette just gave them a unintelligible stuttering and glanced down to her lap then back up to the faces of her friends. Someone immediately started laughing and everyone looked towards the sound of the laughter and found that Alya and Juleka were awake and laughing at the situation.

“OMG! Girl that is so funny! Whoever locked us in here sure has a sense of humor! How did we even get her anyway?” Alya said as she looked around the room. Max, Kim, and Sabrina woke up from the outburst of laughter. Everyone slowly stood up and started walking around the room, except for Marinette, who still had Adrien using her lap as a pillow.

“Wow, this place is pretty sick!” Kim said, walking towards a bean bag and taking a seat.

“Precisely Kim, but it would have taken a while to get a few people here, let alone the whole class.” Max said looking at everyone in the room.

“Um.... can someone help me out here?” A very red-faced Marinette said, and Alya and Juleka want over to help her get out from under Adrien.

“Ok, let's get him off of you so you can get up…” Alya trailed off so she could think of something when Nino woke up and saw where his best friend was.

“Oh man! Chloe is going to throw a fit an Adrien will be so embarrassed once they wake up.” Nino said and walked over.

“Should I wake up Chloe? I can distract her so-” Sabrina started but cut herself off, _knowing_ that it wouldn't do anything but make her mad and start yelling at Marinette for something that the blue-haired girl couldn't control.

“I don't think that's a good idea, Sabrina. That would just make things worse for all of us and it wouldn't help Mari’s case, but thanks for the ideas.” Juleka said, turning back to what was happening. They were about to drag Marinette out from under Adrien when Ivan woke up and started to walk over to them but tripped and fell. The thud woke both Adrien and Chloe.

“Huh? Wut happened?” Adrien said while yawning and looking around to seeing that there were people around him and he was laying on the floor. He looked at Marinette and realized she was very close to him and her face was bright red as Chloe woke up.

“What's going on?” he asked, then realized where he was laying down… _in her lap._ He got up as soon as he realized the position he was in.

“OMG! I’m so so sorry Marinette! I don't even know how I got here or how-” Adrien said and Chloe cut him off when she heard him apologizing

“OH, MY GOSH!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!? WHAT DID YOU DO MARITRASH!?!?”Chloe screamed after hearing Adrien apologizing and Alya just rolled her eyes.

“It was an accident, Chloe. Also, haven't you noticed where we are? We aren't at school anymore and we need to find a way to get out of here.” Adrien said and looked around, noticing where the doors were.

“Don't worry Adrikins! I will just call daddy and he will send ladybug and chat noir to come and get us”

“But that won't be happening, Chloe.” a new voice said, as a giant screen turned on that the students never noticed. All of the students turned towards the new voice in the room and saw a woman with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and she was wearing a band T-shirt, but it was a band that none of them heard of. She was smiling wickedly at them like she was about to do something crazy to all of them.

“Who… Who are you!?“ Chloe yelled at the screen. She was obviously terrified by the mysterious woman. In fact, most of the students were but Marinette and Adrien. They were both glaring the screen, wondering who this woman was and if she was in an Akuma or not.

“Why you don’t remember me? I would’ve been sure you would’ve remembered your substitute teacher from today.“ The woman said looking at all of the people in the room. this caused most of the students to remember the last time they were in class.

_*Flashback*_

_The teacher walked in. Except it wasn’t Ms. Bustier it was a substitute teacher._

_“Hello students, Ms. Bustier is sick today, so I am your substitute teacher. my name is Miss Amelia Young, but if you would like you can call me Amy. Now I know you may have questions about where your teacher is, but I would like to get started with the lesson for today.” Amy said, looking at the class._

_“How long will you be our sub?” Alix asked. Amy just smiled sweetly at them._

_“As long as it takes for her to get better from the flu. But don't worry she will be back by Wednesday or Thursday.” the teacher smiled again but it had a more sinister look to it then it did when she smiled a few minutes before._

_“Why are you smiling like that?” Mylene asked_

_“Well it's quite simple but it's going to be explained weird. So… do you guys want to know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?” At that question, both Marinette and Adrien stiffened. ‘Does she know who I am?’ they asked themselves. “-Because you're in luck. You see, they are in this class and if you guys want to know who they are, just raise your hand.” Everyone except Marinette and Adrien raised their hands and the class erupted into chaos with questions and shouts._

_‘Oh no oh no oh no…’_

_The teacher snapped her fingers and everything went blank._

_*End flashback*_

“Alright… but how did you get us here? I know that it would have been approximately 98.3% that you would have needed help getting all of us here.” Max said, checking his calculator. He looked up at the screen for the answer and was met with a blank stare and a bored expression.

“You know Max, let me do my thing ok? But fine I will tell you how I did it. I had help from my Lovely daughters. Annabelle, would you come here for a minute? Lucy, you take control of the equipment.” Amy said, and all of a sudden a girl about their age appeared on the screen. She had brown hair and eyes, wore black glasses, and had a black halter top on with a galaxy print. She looked almost nothing like her mother, except the face shape.

“Hello, I'm Annabelle and yes, I did help her get all of you here but you weren't kidnapped, and nobody is going to look for you because this is basically a time loop so, the time has stopped outside of this place and sci-fi stuff like that. I'm sure Max can explain it better than me anyway, I'm going to leave now so…” the girl trailed off and started to walk away but her mother stopped her.

“Actually how about Anna takes over for me? I need to go do something really fast. Ok, thanks bye…” her mother trailed off and walked off the screen with her daughter just staring after her, then she turned back to the students.

“Alright, so I guess that means that I am explaining all of this to you. So basically, we brought you here to watch something related to Ladybug and Chat Noir. remember that question that you guys freaked out about? About knowing who Ladybug and chat are? Yes well, you are about to find out.” Annabelle said, and the room turned into chaos. Everyone was shouting questions from _'can I get an interview?’_ (Alya) to _‘can I get a selfie?’_ (Chloe). It seems like everyone wanted to get something from the duo and Annabelle was just watching the panic rise on Marinette and Adrien’s face.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Annabelle yelled when to noise was getting too loud. As soon as she yelled, the entire class went silent and they all stared up at the screen.

“Now! I know that everyone is excited, but I still have some stuff to explain. So listen up. First of all, the tables in the back are for all of you to enjoy when you get hungry. And I know that some of you eat a lot of food sometimes so control yourselves. Second, if you look up there is a loft and a few steel beans running across the roof. I advise that the people who don't have powers please, please, _please,_ do not try to climb on the beams unless you want to fall and break your neck or something. Third, there are four rooms here. A lounge with two loveseats, a kitchen with almost everything that anyone would need, and two restrooms. Now about the restrooms, you guys get to decide if one is girls or boys, or the guys and girls will share a restroom or something like that. And finally, there are a few playlists on screen-” they are shown the playlists: _Episodes,_ _Season 1 Full, Songs, Specials, Most Important Episodes,_ and _LB and CN Only._  “-these playlists are what you get to choose from. I would like you to watch season 1 full but that excludes the four episodes where Ladybug and Chat Noir get to pick who wants to watch those episodes or if they want to watch them with everyone. Now, who wants to take care of the remote?” Anna showed what looked like a regular remote but it had a few extra buttons like _freeze_ and two mute buttons with one of them having a face with an x over the mouth. Everyone started going ballistic and some people said Ladybug should take the remote while others said Chat should take it.

“Now, I know that some of you would like Ladybug and Chat to have to remote, but how about we just have the class representative take the remote. Ok?” at this most people agreed with what the girl said, and she dropped the remote and then the students heard a trapdoor open and the remote fell out of the ceiling. Marinette was the one to catch it.

“Ok so I have one more thing to say: there is a seating chart that I would like you to follow. So it goes from left to right: blank, Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Kim, Max, Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan, and Nathaniel. You don't have to sit like that but I think it would be best if you do.” Anna said, and with that, the screen turned back to the main menu. The students decided to sit in the order that Anna said to and they just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Alix broke the silence.

“Alright so… are we going to start watching the show or what?”

Everyone looked at each other and without talking and decided to select the _Episodes_ playlist. Marinette selected Season 1 Episode 1, Stormy Weather, and pressed play.


	2. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow-Hoo!!!  
> *cuts out fourth wall* *smashes it**sets it on fire* this is nice…  
> So I might be a little overdramatic… *throws self into a trash can* alright let's start writing *rubs hands together*  
> ˃ᆺ˂  
> ALSO, IM SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> writer's block isn't fun and my grandmother was in the hospital towards the end of summer and I've been really busy with school (yes, I'm a student).  
> ˃ᆺ˂  
> have any of you seen the new episodes? because I think they are INSANE!!!!  
> Anyway, please enjoy!!!

**_Scene: KIDZ+ studio._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_*Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names*_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Aurore: Hi!_ _  
_ _Mireille: *giggles*_**

**_Alec: We started off_ _with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply._ **

 

“Oh, I remember this! This was when Mireille won the weather girl contest.” Mylene said, looking at the people around her.

“Yeah, and Aurore lost and got akumatized because of it.” Alix deadpanned.

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House._ **

“Ugh. why is the scene here? Isn't this show supposed to focus on Ladybug and Chat Noir? Also, if it should be focussing on anyone, it should be me.” Chloe said with obvious disgust and a frown on her face.

**_Marinette: *chasing Manon* Come on, Manon, give that back!_ **

**_Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!_ **

**_Marinette: *falls on sofa* Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!_ **

**_Manon: *giggles*_**

**_Marinette: Huh? *crashes into table* Ah! Nnnngh..._ **

**_Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! *giggles**walks to the curtain*_ **

A few of the students start snickering at the display on screen while Marinette just wants to sink into her bean bag and disappear. _‘This is not happening… this is all a dream… you will wake up back in your bed….’_

**_Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!_ **

**_Marinette: *grabs phone* Hey, my phone!_ **

**_Manon: *Grabs Marinette's hat*_ **

**_Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?_ **

“Um… because your a nice person and needed some money? And you like children?” Alya said, looking at Marinette who just groaned and shoved her face into her palms. _‘Just kill me now please!’_

**_*Tikki appears*_ **

**_Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!_ **

**_Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake._ **

“OHMYGODWHATISTHAT!?!?!” Alya screamed. Marinette just looked around the room and everyone was staring at her with questioning looks on their faces. She paused the show and questions started flying at her. _‘Is that a kwami!?!’_ Adrien thought. He was _staring_ at Marinette.

“WHAT IS THAT!?! AND WHY IS IT TALKING!?!?!”

“IS THAT A BUG!?!”

“IS THAT REAL!?!”

 _“IS THAT A KWAMI!?”_ At those words, everyone in the room stops and stares dead at Adrien. Marinette just gaped at him, unsure of what to say about this. _‘How does he know what a kwami is? The only way he could know what that is...no...it’s impossible… he can’t be…’_

“What’s a kwami?”

“What’s that supposed to be?”

“How do you know what a kwami is?” Marinette asks quietly. Adrien stared at her after she spoke.

“Um...coincidence..?” He replied with a shrug. Marinette just gaped at him. She had no idea what to say. She then realized how he knew. A screech left her mouth and she fell backward out of her bean bag. Adrien stared at her as she scooted rapidly towards the wall.

“What the hell is happening between you two? You are acting weird.” Alix says looking between the two with utter confusion. Everyone else was looking either at Adrien or Marinette not daring to say anything. Marinette banged her head against the wall and groaned in confusion. Adrien didn’t know how else to assess the situation except to slowly approach the madly blushing girl.

“Marinette? Are you alright?” Alya asked slowly getting up after Adrien. Marinette just started mumbling into her hands.

“Oh my god..this is not happening... not now…” Marinette spoke quietly into her hands. Adrien stopped in the middle of the room but Alya went to her best friend's side.

“What can’t be happening?” Alya asked, at her side before Adrien could get there. The blue haired girl jumped at the close proximity. The rest of the class watched everything wondering what would happen next. Without another word, Marinette gets up rapidly and lunges at Adrien. He was silent for a second before screeching and darting as fast as he could towards the ladder that goes to the loft. He, sadly, was not fast enough to outrun Marinette. She jumped onto him, making him fall. They rolled for a few seconds, and Marinette pinned Adrien down.

“OH MY GOD GET OFF MY ADRIKINS!!!” Chloe said running towards them. Marinette got pulled off of Adrien by Chloe and Alya rushed over to help. Adrien just stayed on the floor and looked at everyone confused. The three girls started yelling at each other and everyone was staring at them.

“WHY DID YOU JUMP ON HIM!?!? HE COULD HAVE DIED!!!!”

“CHLOE SHUT THE HELL UP!!! HE COULDN'T HAVE DIED FROM HER TACKLING HIM!!!”

“AND BESIDES, I DID TACKLE HIM, BUT HE WAS RUNNING AND I NEEDED TO TALK TO HIM!!!” Marinette said, and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, even Chloe who looked like she was about to burst from anger. Chloe looked like she was about to speak again, but Adrien got up without the three girls realizing and spoke before she had the chance.

“Ok so let's all calm down and stop yelling. Marinette, if you needed to talk to me, you could have just asked. Chlo, I’m fine. Knocking me to the ground won't even do anything. And Alya, you are a great person. But, you needed to talk to me Marinette?” Adrien said, looking at the bluenette. She was looking at him when he was talking but, when he looked at her, she looked down at her shoes with an embarrassed look on her face. _‘Didn't she want to talk to me?’_

“So I do need to talk to you, Adrien… but it can wait until later…” Marinette said, still looking down at her feet. _‘It can wait because I have no clue if I am completely right.’_

“No. You can say what you need to say right here. In front of everyone because you hurt him. If anything, if this is some private matter it shouldn’t even matter because it’s so obvious that you have the biggest c-” at this moment Alya smacked her hand over Chloe’s mouth; Chloe looking at her in rage.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?” Chloe said, smacking Alya’s arm away from her.

“I DID THAT BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO GO TELLING OTHER PEOPLE'S SECRETS!!!” Alya shouted at the blonde while the girls in the class all murmur in agreement. Marinette just stands there staring at the exchange.

“Wait… SHE KNOWS!?!” Marinette said, with a horrified expression on her face. _‘Can the ground just open up and swallow me now…’_

“Well, your not that suttle…*Marinette groans and covers her face with her hands*... but don't worry girl, he probably doesn't even know-”

“Hi! Um sorry for interrupting your conversation… about me… but what are you talking about? What do I not know?” Adrien asked, _still standing right next to the girls._ Alya just stared at him, wide-eyed, along with Chloe.

“Adrikins, don't tell me that you are this oblivious. It's so obvious that she-” Chloe was cut off by a new voice coming out of the speakers that were in the room as a new girl appeared on the screen. She has bright red hair that fades to yellow, bright blue eyes covered by black-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a beret and an off the shoulder top; both are black.

“OK, WE ARE DONE HERE, FOLKS!!!!  LET’S ALL GO BACK TO OUR SEATS AND START THE SHOW BACK UP AGAIN!!!! And Chloe, don't say a single fucking word because I’m pretty sure when LB is revealed, she might just hang you upside down from the ceiling with her yo-yo and if chat is transformed at the time, he will probably try to hold her back while she is trying to beat the living shit out of you, ok? Now, if you don't want that, I suggest going back to your seats and just continue with the show ok? And as much as I would like to see a fight break out between Chloe and Marinette, that wouldn't be very good cause Mariette would absolutely kick that blonde bitches ass. Oh and Meow-Hoo! My name is Lucy Grace and if you need anything just give me a call or something ok? bye!” Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She sounded annoyed, serious and kind of angry. The four standing decided that it would be a good idea to go and sit down but Chloe decided to test her luck.

“HA! I doubt she would even be able to leave a scratch on-”

“Really Chloe are you sure? I wouldn't test your luck. You have no clue what I’m capable of.”

“Alright break it up you two. We don't need any blood on the walls or anything like that.” Alya said bringing Marinette back to her seat; Chloe was glaring at the two when she sat down. Adrien sat down when Marinette pressed play.

**_*Doorbell rings*_ **

**_Marinette: Alya?_ **

**_Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photo shoot in the park?_ **

**_Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?_ **

**_Alya: As we speak!_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?_ **

**_Alya: The same thing as usual: "I... uh... dahee... wha... ahh..."_ **

Some of her classmates started to laugh at the exchange. _‘Why can’t I just be swallowed by the ground right now…’_ Marinette thought.

**_Marinette: Stop it._ **

**_Manon: Uh, who's she?_ **

**_Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail._ **

**_Alya: And who's she?_ **

**_Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. *Gasps* Oh no! I can't go out!_ **

**_Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?_ **

**_Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no..._ **

**_Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you._ **

**_Manon: *runs off*_ **

**_Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! *crash*_**

**_Marinette: *screams**runs after Manon*_ **

**_Manon: *carrying a pot, spatula*_ **

**_Marinette: Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!_ **

“She could be just like my little sisters.” Alya said to her best friend.

“she is so cute but she can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. But I can never be mad at her or anything like that because she's just too cute.” Marinette said to Alya, and Adrien chuckled quietly. _‘She is adorable.’_

**_Marinette: *chases after Manon**catches her**walks back to Alya*_ **

**_Manon: *pulls on Marinette arm*_ **

**_Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels._ **

**_Manon: Who are you, anyway?_ **

**_Alya: *squats down to Manon's level* I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!_ **

**_Manon: *laughs* No, you're not! ...Are you?_ **

“Did she believe that!?” Nino asked Alya. The girl in question just shrugged her head and nodded.

**_Alya: *grabs Manon**puts her on Marinette's shoulders* Okay, let's all go to the park!_ **

**_Manon: Yay!_ **

**_Marinette: Okay!_ **

**_Scene: KIDZ+ studio._ **

**_Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is…_ **

**_Alec: Mireille!_ **

**_Aurore: *Gasps*_ **

**_*Crowd cheers*_ **

**_Alec: Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!_ **

**_Aurore: Ughh... *leaves angrily*_ **

**_Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!_ **

“Well, that was rude.” Alix said and most of the class murmured in agreement.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._ **

“Who is that?” Nathaniel asked, looking at the screen in confusion.  
“Hawkmoth.” Marinette and Adrien said at the same time with venom, glaring at the screen.

**_Hawk Moth: *window opens* The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my Akuma. *sends out Akuma*_ **

“That man is so disgusting…” Marinette snarled at the screen.

“He really is,” Adrien said, mirroring Marinette's actions.

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building._ **

**_Aurore: *enters elevator* I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-- *power goes out* Uh? Ah!_**

**_Akuma: *enters elevator*_ **

**_Aurore: *swings parasol* Ngh! Ah! *opens parasol*_ **

**_Akuma: *infects it*_ **

**_*power is up again*_ **

**_Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes..._ **

**_Aurore: I should have won. Yes!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?_ **

**_Aurore: Yes!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!_ **

**_*elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather*_ **

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot._ **

**_Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by._ **

**_Alya: Then what?_ **

**_Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!_ **

At this, most of her classmates start snickering and laughing at the girl on screen. Marinette just blushes profusely, covers her face with her hands, and sinks into her beanbag more. _‘just give me a bottle of bleach and kill me now!!!’_ Adrien looks at the girl next to him. _‘I thought she didn't like me!!! She is talking about kids!?! With me?!? What is that about!?’_

**_Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie._ **

**_Marinette: *giggles*_ **

**_Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!_ **

**_Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool..._ **

**_Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible._ **

**_Marinette: Okay, let's start over._ **

**_Adrien: *waves*_ **

**_Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!_ **

**_Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. *Puts Marinette's hand down*_ **

“Girl, you need to chill.”

“I know…... ughhhhhh why does my life have to be so embarrassing!?” Marinette said, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face into her hands again. _‘Why can't this day be over  already…’_

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather._ **

**_Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! *fires a blast of ice and leaves*_ **

**_Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!_ **

“Oh, I hope she is alright.” Rose said, looking at the screen worried.

“Its ok rose she is-”

“Hey, I don't want any spoilers Marinette, ok?” Alya said, looking at the screen;

‘She is ok’ Marinette mouths towards rose, making the girl less worried.

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges._ **

**_Vincent: *photographing Adrien* Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!_ **

**_Manon: *looks at balloons* Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? MARINETTE!_ **

**_Marinette: Ah!_ **

**_Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!_ **

**_Manon: Come on!_ **

**_Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!_ **

**_Manon: *grabs Marinette's leg* No! I wanna go with Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: Hmmm... *looks at photoshoot* I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter._ **

**_Alya: But what about Adrien?_ **

“Yeah what about me Marinette?” Adrien asked, looking at the girl in question with a shit-eating grin on his face. Marinette tried not to blush and waved him off. _‘I hope that he/she is my partner.’_ they both thought.

**_Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name._ **

**_Civilian: Where's Mireille?_ **

**_Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh, wait... too late. *attacks and sends people flying*_ **

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges._ **

**_Marinette: Come on, let's go back._ **

**_Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!_ **

**_Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien..._ **

**_Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?_ **

“I didn't promise you anything liar,” Marinette mumbles, making Alya snicker.

**_Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-_ **

**_(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)_ **

**_Marinette: Aw..._ **

**_(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)_ **

“Awwww… she is so cute.” Mylene said, looking at the screen.

“She is but she can be a real pain sometimes…”

**_Stormy Weather: *flying**spots balloons and banners* ugh!_ **

**_Civilian: Here's another one!_ **

**_Vincent:  Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! *runs to Alya* You! I need an extra!_ **

**_Alya: Who, me?_ **

**_Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!_ **

**_Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. *talks as if her tongue is swollen* I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! *runs to Marinette*_ **

**_Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!_ **

**_Marinette: What? Seriously?_ **

**_Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?_ **

**_Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!_ **

“Ha! No, he isn't! He is mine!” Chloe says and everyone shushes her.

**_Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?_ **

**_Marinette: But, what about Manon?_ **

**_Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway._ **

**_Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!_ **

**_Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!_ **

**_Manon: Yee-haw!_ **

**_Marinette: Huh? *Sees Stormy Weather*_ **

**_Stormy Weather: *fires ice at merry-go-round*_ **

**_Civilian: Run!_ **

**_Marinette: *Runs to bench* Time to transform! Tikki, Spots On! *transforms*_ **

Everyone is silent while she transforms on the screen; Marinette pauses the show as everyone slowly turns to her. The tension in the room can be cut by a knife. Marinette looks around with a sheepish smile, then looks at Adrien. _‘He looks so happy! why does he look so happy!?!’_

“Um… surprise?” she says, trying to break the silence, a boy did it work. As soon as she started talking, she was assaulted with noise. Everyone was yelling over each other.

“MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!?!?”

“HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS!!!! THEY LOOK SO SIMILAR!!!”

“SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!!! AND SHE CALLS ME HER _BEST FRIEND!!!!”_

“I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOOK SELFIES WITH HER!!!!”

Her classmates were slowly walking towards her and yelling questions at her. the girl sunk lower into her beanbag, going into the fetal position, and looking around for someone to help her. Adrien was staring at her and observing what was happening; _‘i have to do something.’_

 _“GUYS STOP YELLING AT HER!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT”S MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE!!!!!! WHAT IF YOU WERE IN HER POSITION!?! WOULD YOU WANT TO BE YELLED AT!?!”_ Adrien yelled, silencing the class. Now they were all staring at him. Everyone went to sit back down and Marinette relaxed.

“Th-thank you, Adrien.” Marinette said with a small smile. He looked back at her and smiled.

“Your welcome. And I know that you would do the same for anyone else but it looked like you needed help.”

“You're right I would. Thank you.”Marinette unpaused the episode. _‘Now to find out who chat is....’_

**_Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!_ **

**_Adrien: Uh? *opens bag to find it empty* Plagg? Plagg!_ **

**_Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!_ **

**_Adrien: *holds piece of Camembert*_ **

**_Plagg: *Flies to Camembert* For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents._ **

**_Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg, Claws out! *transforms*_ **

Once again everything was silent and everyone was looking at Adrien; he paused the show. He turned to his partner. She had a shocked looked on her face, was blushing _really badly_ , _staring at him,_ and _not moving._

_Marinette.exe has stopped working. Please try again later..._

“Ummm… hi…” Adrien said, waving sheepishly and looking around at his classmates. Chaos erupted once he broke the silence.

“YOURE CHAT NOIR!?!?!”

“WOAH DUDE THAT'S SO COOL BUT WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!?”

“HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE THEY ARE NOTHING ALIKE!?!”

“THERE'S  NO WAY THAT MY ADRIKINS IS THAT DISGUSTING MANGY CAT!!!!”

 _“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, BITCH!?!”_ Marinette said, looking at Chloe, _fuming with rage._ Everyone went silent and starred when Marinette stood up, grabbing the remote, and slowly started walking towards the blonde.

_“NO REALLY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?!”_

“I said he can't be that disgusting mangy cat…” Chloe mumbled, looking down. She looked like she regretted what she said.

“He is not mangy or disgusting Chloe, but you are for saying that…” Marinette said, with malice in her voice and looking at Chloe in disgust. She started going back to her seat when Chloe stood and started talking.

“Says you. I am not disgusting or mangy. And I don't think my father will be happy that you are saying these things about me.” she got out her phone to call her dad but the line was busy. She tried calling again but it didn't work.

“Ugh… why isn't it working!?”

“That may be my fault…” Lucy said as her image appeared on the screen. “I forgot to mention that about this place. The only people that you can contact on your phones currently are those in this room, and me. Also, most of you probably won't remember this day anyway so there is no point in saying that but I will get into that after the episode. Meow-hoo!”

With that, the screen turned back to the current place in the episode they were in. Chloe looked upset but she didn't say anything and sat back down. Marinette did the same and was about to press play when Adrien quietly spoke up.

“Thank you, Marinette.”

“Your welcome, Adrien.”

**_Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. *Yells* I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake! *yo-yo slips off of ice*_ **

**_Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! *runs back to Alya* Don’t worry, everything's gonna be okay!_ **

**_Manon: Where is Marinette?_ **

**_Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon._ **

**_Manon: How did you know my name?_ **

**_Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? *Swings away*_ **

“You slipped up there and I didn't see it!!! How was I so blind!?!” Alya said looking at the screen.

“I have no clue but I think that might be said a lot today.”

**_Scene: City._**

**_Stormy Weather: *leaving park*_ **

**_Chat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?_ **

**_Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!_ **

**_Chat Noir: Listen. I'm_ ** **_feline_ ** **_more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?_ **

The entire class groaned at the exchange. Marinette rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow from the floor, hitting Adrien with it, making him pout.

**_Stormy Weather: *fires wind at Chat Noir*_ **

“If I were there, I would do that too.” Alix said and most of the people agreed, making Adrien pout more.

**_Chat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! *lands in nearby street*_ **

**_Ladybug: *lifts him* I thought cats always landed on their feet._ **

**_Chat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. *kisses her hand*_ **

**_Ladybug: Huh? *pushes him back by nose* No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. But you're welcome._ **

“You rejected him? That's surprising.”

“Alya, I didn't know it was him…” _and can you please not sat stuff like that out loud..._

**_Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! *uses parasol to creates lightning*_ **

**_Chat Noir: *lands on top of Ladybug**pulls self up and grins*_ **

“Dude, _really?_ What's with _that_ look?” Nino turns and looks at his best friend, while the person in question just sinks into his beanbag further.

“Yeah… um, girl? You still have some explaining to do.” Marinette sinks into her beanbag, blushing.

**_Ladybug: *turns Chats head toward Stormy Weather*_ **

**_Chat Noir: You just won yourself a cat-fight!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: Black ice! *coats street with ice**creates another wind blast*_ **

**_Ladybug: *catching Chat Noir* Gotcha!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: *sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it*_ **

**_Chat Noir: A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!_ **

**_Ladybug: *grabs Chat Noir by his tail* Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap._ **

**_Chat Noir: You got a plan?_ **

**_Ladybug: Just follow my lead. *Runs along face of building*_ **

**_Stormy Weather: Ugh..._ **

**_Ladybug: Hoaaah!_ **

**_Chat Noir: Uhhhhh!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: Not you again! *fires windy blast*_ **

**_Ladybug and Chat: Ahhhhhh! *Flies backward through air*_ **

**_Ladybug: Huh? *bus about to crash onto them**uses yo-yo as shield**yo-yo cuts hole in bus* Chat Noir: *yo-yo falls onto head* Ow!_ **

**_Ladybug: *giggles*_ **

“You know that hurts when you do it right?” Adrien turned to the left, looking at Marinette. She just blushes and giggles.

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges._ **

**_Alya: *playing with Manon* Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!_ **

**_Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!_ **

**_Manon: *hears ice cracking* What's that?_ **

**_Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! *chases Manon**ice cracks more*_ **

**_Alya: Wanna hear a story? *leads Manon under merry-go-round*_ **

“Well, that looks like fun, being trapped in an ice dome.” Alix said with a hint of sarcasm

“Yeah… it was _really fun_.” Alya said with sarcasm

**_Scene: City_ **

**_Hawk Moth: You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan._ **

**_Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!_ **

**_Chat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!_ **

**_Chat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. *smiles and wiggles eyebrows*_ **

“Dude. that was terrible.”

“Well, I try.”

“To be terrible?”

_“No!”_

**_Ladybug: The catsuit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her._ **

**_Stormy Weather:  Prepare for the worst weather in history!_ **

**_Chat Noir: *Sees poster* Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!_ **

**_Ladybug: It's her! The Akuma must be in her parasol!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!_ **

**_Ladybug: It's a recording!_ **

**_Stormy Weather:*laughs**fires lightning bolt at light**lights go out*_ **

“This is starting to get scary.” Rose says, turning towards Juleka.

“They are fine, Rose. see they are sitting right their.” Juleka points at Adrien and Marinette and they both awkwardly wave back.  

**_Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!_ **

**_Chat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!_ **

**_Ladybug: trips and falls_ **

**_Chat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?_ **

**_Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!_ **

**_Chat Noir: *grabs Ladybugs hand* No need to bug out. Just trust me!_ **

“Woah, dude. Is that really how your night vision works? That's so cool!” Nino says, looking at his best friend.

“Yeah, it makes it a lot easier. Especially if there is an Akuma at night.”

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon._ **

**_Alya: Then the Cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"_ **

**_Manon: *laughs*_ **

**_Alya: Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep._ **

**_*ice breaks top of merry-go-round*_ **

**_Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... *hugs Manon*_ **

“Alya, I'm really sorry that I had to leave you when all of that was happening.”

“It's ok girl. You had to do your job so you could save Paris.”

**_Scene: Darkned KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Chat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand are looking for Stormy weather, using Chat Noirs night vision._ **

**_Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--_ **

**_Chat Noir: Duck!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: *throws fire extinguisher*_ **

**_Ladybug: *almost get hit* --follow your lead on this one._ **

“That was a close one M’lady.”

“Yeah… almost to close for my liking.”

**_Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! *makes wind*_ **

**_Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!_ **

**_Ladybug: We're just-- *sees hand holding*_**

**_Chat Noir: Heh-heh... *lets go of hand*_ **

**_Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?_ **

**_Chat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry._ **

**_Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers._ **

**_Stormy Weather: Hail! *makes hailstorm*_ **

**_Chat Noir: *uses staff as shield* so what's the plan for getting the Akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!_ **

**_Ladybug: *uses Lucky Vision* See that sign over there? Check it out!_ **

**_Chat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! Hey, Cold-ilocks! Is that all you got?_ **

**_Stormy Weather: *attacks Chat Noir with lightning**misses*_ **

**_Chat Noir: *uses Cataclysm**makes billboard fall down*_ **

**_Stormy Weather: *blasts hole in billboard*_ **

**_Ladybug: *wraps yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle** slides under pipes**jumps off crane and over AC unit**unfolds towel**starts flying**pulls down Stormy Weather*_ **

**_Stormy weather: *drops parasol*_ **

**_Chat Noir: *catches it**tosses it to Ladybug*_ **

**_Ladybug: *catches it* Get out of here, you nasty bug *breaks it*_ **

**_Akuma: *flies away*_ **

**_Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! *captures Akuma* Gotcha! *purifies Akuma* Bye bye, little butterfly. *lets Akuma go* Miraculous Ladybug!_ **

“Wow. just wow. Ok, can we pause this for a minute to just appreciate how amaz-”

“Alya she is not amazing. She is just a lame wannabe, even if she is Ladybug.” Chloe said with a smirk. Adrien started to stand up and looked at Chloe.

“Chloe, stop. Just stop. Look even though you are my friend, you are not allowed to say that kind of rude and mean type of shit to her. She doesn't deserve that. No one does. Ok? So just stop.” Adrien said, looking at the blonde in question with a fierce look in his eye. Chloe stood as well and started to walk towards him.

“Now look, Adrikins. All of us know that she probably got her parents to pay someone to do this. I mean really, there is no way that loser is Ladybug. I don't believe it.”

“Cool. Then don't believe it. But just shut the fuck up. I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk shit about me and everyone else like they aren't even in the same room as you, let alone standing like 10 feet from where you are. Also, I'm not going to take your shit or deal with it anymore. And you know that nobody really likes you aside from Adrien and Sabrina right?”

“Yeah, right. Everybody adores me!”

“No Chloe they don't. They just tolerate you.”

“Also Ladybug is my best friend! So I know that you can't be her!”

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! Just stop with your arguing and deal with it later! As much as I would like to see the end of this fight, again, you guys need to get on with the show.” Lucy said, appearing or screen for just a second.

“..... So…… back to the show?” Marinette asked and a few people nodded their heads and the people who were standing sat back down.

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts._ **

**_Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo..._ **

**_Firefighters: Yeah!_ **

**_Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and..._ **

**_Manon: They lived happily ever after?_ **

**_Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!_ **

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore_ **

**_Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?_ **

**_Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!_ **

**_Scene: The Place des Vosges._ **

**_Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!_ **

**_Marinette: You don't think it's too late?_ **

**_Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!_ **

**_Manon: Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: Huh?_ **

**_Manon: I know what your secret is!_ **

**_Marinette: *Shocked* W-w-what secret?_ **

**_Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!_ **

**_Marinette: Huh... Phew! *hugs Manon*_ **

**_Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?_ **

**_Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!_ **

**_Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? *Looks at Manon*_ **

**_Manon: Haha!_ **

**_Vincent: *takes photos of Adrien and Manon* Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ..._ **

**_Marinette: Ughhh..._ **

**_Alya: *pats Marinette*_ **

**_END._ **

“Wow. still. Just wow. I can't believe you do that for a living girl!”

“Well, I don't do it for a living.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders.

“And you dude. You. are. Awesome.”

“Well than-”

“Of course he is Nino. He is _the_ Adrien Agreste after-”

“Chloe! Stop being rude! You interrupted Adrien!” Chloe huffs, crosses her arms, and looks the other way.

“Anyway, should we start the next episode?” Alya grabs the remote from Marinette.

“Wait! Before you play the next episode, I have something to say. So, if you guys were wondering about what I said earlier, only select people will get to remember this day.” Lucy says, appearing on the screen again.

“But why? Why only select people?” Alya asks; most people in the room sharing the same expression.

“Because it would be dangerous for everyone to know what they learned during there time here. What if one of you still had the information of who was LB and Chat, and got akumatized? We don't know if Hawkmoth would know that information to. That is why only the people who are picked by Ladybug And Chat Noir are allowed to keep their memories from this day.”

“Oh. that makes sense then...”

“Yeah…also currently you can only contact people in this room if you have your phone on you for those reasons that I just explained. Including me of course. But anyway, feel free to continue the episodes. That all I got to say. Meow-Hoo!” with that, Lucy disappeared from the screen and it returned back to the episode's playlist.

“So… the episode...?”

“Yeah, we should start it. what's the next episode?” Mylene asks and Alya goes back to the episode's playlist.

“Looks like the next one is... Mr. Pigeon.” as soon as they heard the name, Marinette and Adrien start laughing but are trying to contain it. Everyone looks at them and then they look at each other and burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

“What? What's so funny?”

“You…. you will… see…” Adrien said between the laughter. He looked at Marinette and she did the same and started laughing even more to the point where Adrien landed on the floor.

“Ow! Hey! Will you watch where you land!?” A new voice said, startling most of the people in the room.

“Where did that voice come from? it sounds really familiar.”

“This time there wasn't anyone on the screen so we know it wasn't one of the people _behind the scenes_ …. Therefore... you!” Alya points her finger at Adrien while the blonde just sits there.

“Yeah… it came from me… Plagg get out here!” the god of destruction flies out of his shirt pocket.

“Hi I'm Pla-” he was cut off by something- no, more like _someone_ running right into him.

“Plagg!” Tikki said with a lot of joy.

“Hey, Sugar-cube.”

“Sugar-cube?” Marinette’s asks in confusion.

“He calls me Sugar-cube which I've told him not to call…” Tikki looks around and notices that everyone is staring at them.

“Guys what are those things…?”

“I'm not a _thing_ … I'm a god. And she is a goddess. We are Kwami. Our names are Plagg and Tikki. Nice to meet you.”

“OH MY GOD!!!! SO CUTE!!!” Alya says and gets up out of her seat. The rest of the class, except for Chloe and Sabrina, get up to greet the magical beings.

“Cute!? More like ugly! Those things look like rats to me.” Chloe said, with obvious disgust; Sabrina nodded in agreement, but you could tell that wasn't how she felt.

“How dare you-”

“How dare you! We are not rats you foul human! We are gods. Of Creation and Destruction. Of the good and the bad. To call us that is disgusting! It's revolting! its-”

“PLAGG! Stop being such a drama queen. She is just like this. Leave it be!” Tikki said, clearly over his attitude.

“But Tikki! She said such awful-”

“I know what she said! I can hear! Come on, let's go get something to eat.”

“But-” Plagg cut himself off because of the look Tikki was giving him.

“... alright.” they both went to the kitchen and phased through the door. The class just stared after them.

“So... that’s Tikki.”

“... and Plagg.”

“... well alright then. So, are we going to play the next episode or what?” Alix said, looking at Alya.

Alya answered by pressing play.

˃ᆺ˂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... what did you think....?  
> over-dramatic right....?  
> what about Plagg?  
> I always thought that he would get so defensive if someone criticized Tikki or himself(or any other Kwami) in any way.  
> ˃ᆺ˂  
> PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT TYPOS!!!! I HAVE GRAMMARLY BUT I DON'T HAVE A BETA READER!!!!  
> ˃ᆺ˂  
> Tumblr: crappyhumanfangirl  
> E-mail: crappyhumanfangirl@gmail.com  
> Feel free to message me on my Tumblr or e-mail me if you have any ideas or prompts!!!  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so I am going to update two to four weeks from now so at the latest I think 6/20/18. also, I have a Tumblr! my username is the same as here (crappyhumanfangirl) and I also have e-mail if you guys would like to give me prompts or ideas about where the story goes or anything like that, but thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
